Años
by Aria.sm
Summary: Dicen que las heridas necesitan tiempo para sanar pero muchas veces, también necesitan de personas que ayuden a superarlas. Reflexión de Ren y lo que ha vivido con el paso de los años. One-shot.


_**N/A:** Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico o dato mal informado, no tuve tiempo de revisar. *suspiro* Según yo iba a hacer un drabble. Disfruten~_

* * *

Los primeros dos años se los pasó completando su educación académica, estudiando el idioma y cultura japonés hasta poder hacerse pasar por un nativo a la perfección.

Le hubiera encantado que el estar tan ocupado le ahorrara las pesadillas.

Desafortunadamente, no fue así. No por las noches, al menos.

Así que entre sus memorias y su deseo por huir de quién era, de lo qué había hecho, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, como los padres que dejó atrás, o la mujer cuyo corazón había roto esa noche o, peor aún, en aquel amigo que consideraba un hermano que no volvería a ver jamás.

Bueno, no. Eso no era cierto. No del todo.

Sí que pensaba en ellos.

En sus gritos, sus furias, sus expectativas y sus decepciones.

En cómo les había fallado y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, como sentía que ellos lo habían arrinconado hasta tal punto.

A ver, que ellos no tenían la culpa. Eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero una parte suya no paraba de cuestionarse otras posibilidades: _si hubieran pasado más tiempo con él y menos trabajando; si le hubieran negado su deseo de hacer lo mismo que su padre, de ser actor; si lo hubieran dejado en paz en vez de tratar de sacarlo de la oscuridad y; si tan solo no hubiera nacido en esa familia._

Claro, cada vez que uno de esos pensamientos aparecían inmediatamente se decía que no, que la culpa era solo suya, que el problema no eran los demás, nunca lo habían sido. El problema era él. _Solamente él._

Y el alcohol no hacía nada por mejorar su situación. La persona que había dicho que en el se ahogaban las penas era un grandísimo idiota.

Entre más tomaba, menos podía controlar la dirección de sus pensamientos. Y ni siquiera podía disfrutar de los desmayos ocasionales, aquellos que ocurren cuando el cuerpo esta tan intoxicado y la mente tan nublada que no queda de otra más que apagar el sistema. Desmayarse, por eso.

Ah pero es que las pesadillas lo alcanzaban siempre y para cuando se quería dar cuenta, despertaba sudando, con el grito en la garganta y una resaca de los mil demonios.

Otras noches, en las que el sueño no llegaba (casi todo el primer año, siendo sinceros) volvía a sus estudios de la lengua japonesa, porque la condenada era bien difícil.

Agradecía a los cielos el haber aceptado aprender el idioma de niño, debido que no quería herir los sentimientos de su padre. Quien diría que casi 10 años después le sería de utilidad.

El segundo año supuso un nuevo reto: cambiar su personalidad.

Ganas no le faltaron, claro está. Pero más de una vez se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un comentario sarcástico y/o venenoso y meterse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar el ataque de violencia que sentía estallar.

"Una actuación más" le dijo Lory- eh, no, el _Presidente_.

A partir del tercer año comenzó por fin a trabajar.

Papeles pequeños y ocasionales que rápidamente incrementaron tanto en cantidad como en calidad. Contaba con su propio manager, por supuesto.

Un sujeto elegido especialmente por el Presidente que lo acompañaría en todos sus trabajos y que él bien sabía funcionaba para poner a prueba su fachada del perfecto caballero japonés.

"Una actuación más" se decía a sí mismo.

Conectó fácilmente con Yashiro _-san_.

Pero ese hombre era muy perspicaz.

Las malas noches se veían reflejadas en sus ojos al día siguiente y ambos notaban la diferencia mas ninguno decía nada. A nivel profesional lo aconsejaba en caso de requerirlo y al nivel personal le daba espacio cuando lo necesitaba.

Perspicaz, en efecto.

El cuarto año fue más de lo mismo.

Una carrera y posición estable.

Trabajo abundante, base de fans numerosa, buena reputación y ni un solo problema.

"Aburrido", le llamada el Presidente. "Vida" le llamaba él.

Para bien o para mal, confiaba en Yashiro _-san._ No supo cuándo cambió pero reconocía que el hombre ya no era un simple accesorio ni instrumento para lograr su objetivo.

Eso no impedía que siguiera siendo emocionalmente distante.

Casi pensó que el quinto año sería igual que el resto.

Pero la conoció a ella.

En tan solo la segunda vez que la vio su máscara ya había caído.

Y eso era algo que no podía pasar.

Tsuruga Ren podía hacer comentarios desagradable de vez en cuando, si el profesionalismo, suyo o de otros, estaba en juego. Pero esa niña lo sacaba de sus cabales y (casi) sin querer se vio molestándola y haciéndola enojar en cada oportunidad que podía.

Y luego se dio cuenta que más que conocer la había reencontrado. Y con ello, memorias de una época en la que no todo era tan malo surgieron. Pero eso significaba reconocer a una persona que él estaba tratando de hacer desaparecer.

 _Y eso era algo que no podía pasar._

Porque Kuon no era nadie.

Nadie bueno, para ser exactos.

Y luego fue y se enamoró.

De _ella_.

Y se encontró haciendo y diciendo cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado saliendo de él.

Y creció como actor.

Y su mundo se derrumbó.

Y _ella_ , impredecible e imparable, generaba sentimientos verdaderos en él y aquel manager perspicaz no tardó en aprovecharse de la situación.

Y ahora su máscara también caía frecuentemente ante él.

Aquel mundo seguro en el que solo él existía de repente ya no estaba.

Pero ocurrió algo más.

Los padres a los que abandonó, ya no eran personas que lo odiaban. Porque él estaba seguro de que así era. Tenía que serlo.

Sin embargo le quedó bien claro que no era así.

Y ahora su corazón pesaba menos. Porque el hombre al que más respetaba en esta vida lo seguía amando, y a su madre, su hermosísima madre, podía ayudarla a aliviar su corazón después de haberla abandonado sin una sola palabra.

Lo dicho: era un hijo horrible. Pero un hijo con padres que aún lo consideraban como tal.

En su sexto año ese hecho fue suficiente para llevarlo a atravesar un nuevo obstáculo.

Más personal que profesional, honestamente.

Con la ayuda de _ella_ , obvio.

De esa manera venció a uno de sus mayores miedos. Después de mucho luchar y, aunque no libre de contratiempos, ahora podía controlar su oscuridad.

Y el odio propio, arraigado en su corazón desde hace más años de los que le gustaría aceptar, por fin comenzó a disiparse.

Aquellos tal veces negativos se transformaron en algo más: _y si la razón por la que nació no fue solo para traer desgracia; y si existían personas que lo consideraban importante; y si merecía más de lo que se había auto-impuesto; y si el haber nacido no era tan malo, después de todo;_

 _¿y si pudiera perdonarse?_

Por fin podía ver la luz al final del túnel.

Aun le faltaba mucho pero, por primera vez, pudo pensar en el final.

Su nueva vida siempre había sido muy sencilla, y cómo no, si lo único que veía era la meta. Pero ahora estaba claro: el viaje también importa.

Y se dio cuenta que lo que llamaba vida era tan solo sobrevivir. Pero no importaba, porque su vida empezaba ahora.

Porque ya no era una actuación más.

Y el año aun no iba ni por la mitad.

Que chiste.

* * *

 ** _N/A_ _: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_**


End file.
